Hide and Cull
by DGtnsl
Summary: Nepeta is bored and wants everyone to play a game which is a kiddy version of survival training on Alternia. Terezi goes to find the perfect hiding place and stumbles across someone she decides to torment. Rated for suggestive content and partial nudity.


Okay, so this is my first Homestuck fic. I decided not to add the quirks in their spoken words because it is spoken not typed. So yeah... Only quirks that you would hear are actually added, like Vriska drawing out words and Eridan's wavy accent. Enjoy!

* * *

It was just a normal day on the meteor. The majority of the trolls were in the computer lab chilling or doing stuff on the computer. Their leader was nowhere to be seen; he'd wondered off about an hour ago. Gamzee was sleeping, or just lying down it was hard to tell, on the horn pile. Sollux just entered the room holding a bunch of wires. But Nepeta was bored. Bored, bored, BORED! She wanted to do something; she wanted to play. That's when she remembered a fun game, and she hoped the other trolls would participate. So, she turned around in her seat, facing the mostly quiet room, and proposed her idea.

"Hey, why don't we play Hide'n'Cull?" she asked brightly.

Some looked over at her, but no one responded. Feferi looked at some of the other trolls.

Nepeta's face fell, her tail swaying sadly.

"I would be happy to play, Nepeta," her moirail, Equius, said loudly, catching people's attention. "And the lowbloods would love to play too," he added, glaring at everyone with blood lower than his. "The honorable highbloods do not have to play if they do not want too," he added, sweating.

Sollux grunted from where he was positioned under a table, messing with a husktop's wires.

"You are excused from playing," Equius said in reply.

"Ooh! But I want to play! How do you play?" Feferi said excitedly.

Nepeta looked considerably happier and gleefully explained the rules. "One purrson stays here and counts, giving everyone else a chance to hide somewhere on the meteor! Then when they're done counting, they go out and hunt for those hiding. Once purrey is caught, the hunter brings them back here to purrison! Sometimes, the hunt lasts days!"

"That sounds like so much glubbing fun!" Ferefi squeals.

"Yeah, why not? It's been a while since we've done any good FLARPing!" Vriska exclaimed, grinning.

"But this isn't, uh, FLARP at, uh, all," Tavros said in that hesitating way of his.

"Oh shut up, Tavros! This is as close to FLARP as we're ever going to get on this damn meteor and I'm noooooooot going to let this chance get away!" she replied. She grinned savagely and added, "You're playing too. You can walk now, so you're not getting out of it!"

Tavros gulped but didn't argue.

Eridan looked at Feferi. He didn't want to be a wet rag like Sollux and not play. But he didn't really want to find some place on the meteor to hide from Nepeta, whether or not you were allowed to create defenses like Vriska was obviously planning on doing. The figurative light bulb went off in his head. "Very wwell, I shall stay and guard the prisoners as you bring them here, Nepeta," he said. Feferi smiled at him and he felt rather satisfied.

"I would be honored to aid you in this," Equius said.

"You're help is accepted," the Prince of Hope replied.

"Alright then, everyone ready to play?" Terezi said getting up from her seat. Those playing rose from their seats and one by one they transportilized out of the room as Nepeta began counting.

Terezi wondered down the halls, trying to think of a good place to hide. She knew Nepeta would probably use the air vents to sneak about as she stalked her prey, so she needed a place that she wouldn't likely be able to see into from the vents. That's when the bathrooms came to mind. The vents there didn't connect to the rest of the ventilation system. They operated independently, preventing steam (and smells) from being spread around the facility. And lucky for her, she was on the floor where some bathrooms were. She decided to hide in the boy's bathroom since Nepeta was female and might not look into the boy's bathroom if she even thought about checking there. After all, what would Equius do if Nepeta walked in and saw a boy using the toilet? That wouldn't be pretty for the boy or Nepeta – both would be scolded excessively.

As Terezi approached the door, she smelled steamy air coming from inside. 'Ah, someone must be inside. Or someone was; either way the steam is good for concealing my scent and will further discourage Nepeta from checking in here,' Terezi thought as she silently slipped inside. Upon entering, she determined someone was indeed in here, for she could hear running water. The bathroom was laid out so that the sinks and toilets were in the front and the three showers were in the back, somewhat hidden from view of the door with the help of room dividers.

Terezi easily navigated the room, heading for the showers on quiet feet. The water turned off and Terezi hid behind the doorway leading to the shower section of the room. She had already determined who was in here; only one individual was unaccounted for when the game started and she was the first one to transportilize away, so there was no way someone could have gotten ahead of her to hide here. Thus, the troll who just finished his shower could only be one Karkat Vantas.

She grinned as she heard the shower door open and the candy red blooded troll step out. He stepped toward the towels and Terezi made her move since he wouldn't see her coming, being faced away from the entrance to the shower area as he was. She slipped up behind him just as he grabbed a towel and covered his eyes with both hands.

"What the fuck!?" he yelled and tried to swat whomever was obscuring his vision away.

Terezi giggled. "Hehehe! Guess who, Karkles~!"

"T-Terezi? What the flying fuck do you think you're doing?!" Karkat demanded, hurriedly trying to wrap the towel around his lower half. She could smell his face heat up slightly and chuckled.

"What's wrong, Karkles? Embarrased? I can't see you," she said.

Terezi removed one hand from his eyes, but kept the other one in place, and ran it through his wet hair and then down his neck and back. He shivered at her touch and tried to move away. She could smell the blood rushing to his cheeks. Ah, how she loved that pretty candy red.

"Doesn't matter if you can't see! I'm still half-naked! It's not right! What are you even doing in here!?" he yelled at a slightly higher pitch. But there he goes, finding the right question to be asking.

"Well," she said matter-of-factly, removing her hand from his back and instead wrapping that arm around his shoulders. "Nepeta and Equius roped everyone into playing Hide and Cull. So, what better place to hide than in a boy's bathroom?"

"Uh huh," Karkat said. "You gonna take your hand from my eyes?"

"And when I come in, what do I find? Our fearless leader taking a shower. Is this where you've been for the last hour?"

"I went to my respiteblock first, but yeah, I guess. Has it really been an hour?" he asked petulantly.

"Oh yes," she answered. Terezi then tilted his head back and whispered into his ear. "No one knew where you were. Which means that no one knows you're in here but us."

He shuddered and reached up to remove her hand from his eyes, while the other tightened around his towel, making sure it didn't move. But before his hand could even get halfway to hers, she licked behind his ear, electing a gasp from him. He quickly snatched her hand from his eyes and tried to turn his head to face her, probably so he could tell her off. But all he managed to do was give her better access to his ear. She pressed herself closer to him, using the arm around his shoulders to do so, and nibbled at his ear.

"The fuck, Terezi!" Karkat shouted. "Stop it!" He tried to remove her arm from his shoulders, but she just tightened her grip.

"You know you like it~! Hehehe!" she cackled as she ran her free arm down the wet, grey skin of his chest. She was rewarded with a shiver and harder tugging on her arm.

"Get. Off," he gritted out through clenched teeth.

She ignored him and went back to nibbling and licking his ear and tracing her hand along his chest. He tried to twist out of her grip, but she made sure she was firmly pressed up behind him and had a near iron grip around his shoulders. She smiled as she smelled more blood heating up his face.

"Oh Karkles, how I love that exquisite candy red of yours! I can smell it heating up your face and it's sooo delicious," she said that last part with a sultry lilt to her voice. This time when she nibbled his ear, her fang nicked it and a tiny pearl of red blood beaded there. She lapped it up. "Hehe! It even tastes good!"

"The fuck! You're doing this for my fucking blood? You sick bulge sucking fuck; let go of me!" Karkat shouted in indignation after giving a small yip of pain.

"Oh no; no no no no no! Karkat, don't think I'm doing this just to smell more of your candy blood. No no! I'm also doing this-" She slide her right leg up against the side of his right leg, making her knee gently raise and lower the fringe of the towel; he squirmed. "-for your reaction~!"

"Tereeziii," his voice sounding somewhat scandalized and a little whiny. "Stop it; what if someone-"

"I told you already, didn't I?" Terezi interrupted. "Everyone's playing Hide'n'Cull. And I choice this hiding place because of how unlikely it is that Nepeta will come in." She chuckled. "But if it's making you so worried…"

She suddenly released him and Karkat stumbled because of the sudden lack of weight on his shoulders. He turned to look at her, somewhat surprised, as he more firmly straightened his towel, wrapping it in such a way that both his hands were now free. He opened his mouth to say something, probably to the effect of her leaving, when she roughly shoved him back into the shower he had been inside minutes before. She followed him in, closing the door behind them.

"Wha-" Karkat started. She advanced on him until he pressed himself against the wall and she was mere inches in front of him. "Holy fuck, Terezi. Seriously!?"

She closed the gap between them, pressing her hands against his bare chest and bringing her face close to his neck. "Oh yes, Karkles," she said quietly before giving his neck a small taste.

The male troll tensed at the contact with her wet muscle and tried to press himself further into the wall to escape it, his hands waving uselessly in the air.

"Hmm," Terezi mused to herself.

"What?" Karkat barked. "My neck not to your liking? Not as tasty as my ear? Well whoopty-fucking-do; now get off."

He pushed against her shoulders and she responded by snaking her arms around his neck, keeping herself in place against him. He was dismayed at how easily she resisted his push and concluded that maybe he was weaker than her? He suddenly resolved to train more so this kind of thing didn't happen without his consent again.

"Did I say that? I'm sorry if I made you feel bad," her grin showed that she was not even remotely sorry. She turned her face up to his while still keeping her head near his neck. "Rest assured; I was just savoring the taste."

Karkat gave her a look, but she wasn't paying attention to his face anymore, not like she could've seen the expression anyway. Terezi gave a single lick from his collar bone to his jaw line, enjoying his squirm and resisting his shoves. She gently and slowly slid her knee between Karkat's legs, once again slightly lifting the fringe of the towel around his waist. Next she focused more on his jaw line, licking and nibbling her way to his other ear. He shuddered when she slipped her tongue into his ear slightly.

"That feels fuckin' weird!" he shouted into her own ear, causing her to cringe at the volume.

"Come now, Karkles, don't be so loud," she mock scolded him. She could smell that his face was still flushed and the air was still steamy. She almost wished she could see it. Almost – she still very much enjoyed being blind. If she wasn't, she wouldn't have been able to smell the bright cherry red coursing through Karkat's veins. Though, she did want to see what his hair looked like wet.

"Shut up! I just took a shower and now I'm covered in your damn slobber! So don't you fucking tell me to be quiet!" was the outraged response of the male troll.

Terezi grinned at him. "But I didn't tell you to be quiet. I said 'don't be so loud.'"

"Same fucking difference!"

"Hehe; and my 'slobber' is an easy fix." She loosened her grip on Karkat enough to shift so she could reach the dial that controlled the water. The air had started smelling less steamy and she needed the steam to further discourage the olive-blooded hunter from even thinking of coming inside. With a turn of the wrist hot water was once again flowing from the shower head. She leaned her head back and made a show of getting her head wet. When she deemed her head soaked enough, she straightened it and shook her hair, the water dripping down her red triangle shaped glasses. "Simple enough, right?" she asked teasingly.

"You nooksniffer, you're a fucking tease," Karkat said before taking advantage of her loosened grip and pushing away from the wall.

This action caused the water to hit him as well as get more than just Terezi's hair and face wet. She gasped as her clothes were soaked before chuckling manically. He growled then grabbed her head with both his hands and smashed their lips together. Terezi froze at his sudden action before smiling against his mouth. She wrapped her arms around him under his arms, tracing patterns on his back, as she returned the kiss. He, in turn, drew her closer and tangled his fingers in her hair.

"My turn to taste," he breathed against her mouth when they broke apart. She shivered as he ran his nose against her check before his tongue darted out to taste her ear. She gasped as the wet muscle probed the inside of her auditory device.

"Is this your version of revenge?" she asked breathlessly.

"So what if it is, fuckass?" he countered bringing their lips together again.

His mouth opened slightly and she took that as an invitation for her tongue to enter. She hesitated slightly before accepting; wondering if that was what he actually wanted. She then briefly wondered why she even cared if that was what he wanted because she had started this and she was going to continue having fun at his expense with or without his permission. Her tongue pushed into his mouth and he let out an almost inaudible moan. But she heard it with her heightened hearing and deepened the kiss. Their tongues danced together in Karkat's mouth before his sought to enter her mouth. She decided to let him have his way and allowed him entrance, causing it to be her turn to moan quietly. They shared that passionate kiss for what felt like eternity – the water rushing, the steam building, clutching each other closer – before they broke it off on account of the need to breathe. They breathed heavily.

"Well?" Karkat asked panting.

Terezi grinned, catching her breath. "Heh, your protein chute tastes almost as good as your ear."

"Almost?" He raised an eyebrow.

She chuckled playfully and rubbed her leg against his. "Did I say 'almost?' I didn't mean to offend you Karkles~! If it makes you feel better, I liked the taste of your mouth~."

"Oh?" A mischievous glint found its way into his eyes, not that she saw it but she did hear the devious undertone in his voice. "I'll have to taste you again to see if I like it or not."

"Nooksniffer."

Their lips locked once again and they savored the taste of each other.

Some time later Nepeta passed Karkat in the hallway.

"Oh, hey, Karkitty. Where've you been?" Nepeta asked.

"Shower," he answered. "And stop calling me that," he added irritably.

"Have you seen anyone?"

"Hm? Why? You lookin' for someone?"

"Well, everyone's playing Hide'n'Cull and I get to be the hunter!" she held her hands up like paws.

Karkat looked uninterested. "Not like I care, but wouldn't it be considered fucking cheating if I told you where the 'prey' is?"

Nepeta tilted her head to the side. "I suppose you're right…" She giggled. "Well then, I'll see you later, Karkitty!" She bounced away.

Karkat 'hmm'-ed before continuing on his way.


End file.
